In The Light
by evil lightning
Summary: vegeta and goku get caught up with this mystery girl and things start getting weirder and weirder. who is she and what does she have to do with the strange things that are occuring? R&R slight GokuXVegeta Yaoi
1. In The Rain

-1In The Light

Disclaimer: will never own tear

Goku:ALLLLLLRIGHT!

Evil lightning13 aka me:wat tat suppose at mean?

Goku: you know why

Vegeta: it sickens me just thinking about

Evil lightning13:awww, come on, I wouldn't do tat at ya'll

Goku&Vegeta:yes you would

Evil lightning13:ok, I'm obsessed with yaoi, but dis ain't a yaoi fic………yet

Goku&Vegeta:what you say?

Evil lightning13:let da yaoimalerapingguyfucking…I mean story begin

Goku&Vegeta:0.0

_Chapter 1_

_In the Rain_

It's raining hard and a girl can be seen running trying to get out of the storm.

"Man, why'd it have ta rain taday?"

_Wateva, taday been a sucky day eiway, rain da only thin' tat been good so far. Sigh, I always liked da rain……it's like a dream when ya think about it. Da sound, da smell, da feel of it all, it feel so dreamah. I've always hated it here. It's so……I dun know da word, but it so…oooooo it juz make me so mad being here. Da only place I like tat I can go to, no prob, in my mind. It's the only where I actually wanna be in. At less it's where I can be me and fly wherever **I **want ta go, and dream wat I want ta dream. I might as well go ta sleep, I feel tiraed eiway it's betta than being awake in dis hellhole full of idiots, assholes, sluts and dickheads. A nice swim or fly in my mind is all I need fa now. _

The girl goes to her room and shuts the door on a world she hates. She jumps into bed and stares at the ceiling thinking more thoughts as before until she finally falls asleep and into her dream world escape from the reality. As she loses consciousness, she hopes never to awake to her world, but into another. A better one. One where she can belong. Where she can be herself. Little does she know… what she desires will be her's. Little does she knows…there's more to her than what she appears to be…so much more. While she slumbers peacefully, others beings are plotting something, something involving her and her destiny. Something evil! Only this can be curtain, nothing good can come out of this.

Evil lightning13:da end of dis chap

Goku:please don't review, if you do she'll terrible things to us

Vegeta:if you review GOOD things about this, I'll kill you, personally

Evil lightning13:don't listen ta them, please review good things, I know the chapter kinda sucked, but it'll get better it future chapters, if I get 20 good reviews or close ta it, I'll put in some yaoi for da yaoifans


	2. In The Void

Evil lightning13: ok, ok, I know the 1st chapter sucked and was really short(really really short) I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future. About the yaoi, well, when I wrote this story it was forever ago and I never planned to put yaoi in it or even knew where the story was going, so I might put yaoi in it or not….but if you review, your reviews will keep me from discontinuing my story. So here's chapter 2 of the story, will it be discontinued or will it go on?

_Thoughts _"talking" change of scene

_Chapter 2 _

In the Void

Flashes of lightning strike all around, lighting total darkness. A world falling apart. Cities lay in ruins.

_Wait, what is dis?!  
_The world was cloaked in darkness, only to be revealed by the lightning to show the devastation done. No sounds could be heard. Not even the boom of thurder that would follow the lightning.  
_What happened here?  
_SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
_What was that sound? It's nothing, it's silent here, I'm just imagining it.  
_SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
She slowly turns around to the source of the screeches. Darkness.  
_There's nothing. It's a dream isn't it?  
_SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
A flash of lightning reveals the creature making such sounds. It's moving towards her with such speed. Closer, closer and closer.  
_What is this?!  
_SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
It's right in front of her, prepared to strike her down. Blinding light envelop them.  
_What is this?!  
_There's only white now. Vague whispers are heard.  
_That "Thing", that place, that light…….why?  
__  
_RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRR!!!!!! The rain continues to pour outside without a sign of stopping or letting up. It seems that it's raining harder and harder._  
_  
It's raining softly. She stands under a bare tree looking up.  
_What?  
_A field of tall grass glistening with tiny shards of water. Nothing but miles of sparkling grass with a sole tree empty of leaves or flowers.  
_What is this?  
_The world begins to spin. The grass turns golden, the tree grows leaves and flowers. Spinning and spinning, the season changed one after another. They spin faster and faster until the scenery is a blur of colors mixing together.  
_I don't understand! Why is this happening?!  
_Nothing makes sense to her. She lost in a dream and she can't wake up. She's alone. She's desperate.  
_Why, why, why?!!!!!_

RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!!!! The ground shakes. One large gold sun seems to be the cause of the ground's tremors. The sun falls to the earth gracefully. The sun is really an angel with an aura of pure light. The angel's face is hidden by the light.  
_Who are you?  
_The angel leans down his face almost touching her's. He smiles and takes her hand. He flies her to the sky and holds her.  
"I must tell you something important."  
She just stares at him with disbelief and confusion.  
"What do you want to tell me?" she asks breathlessly.  
"You are……….."  
The world begins to fall apart. The angel can no longer hold on to her and she falls from his warm embrace. She's falling away from him and falls into a black hole which leads into another world. He floats in the sky. The world around him falls, the sky darkens, cities fall and people cry for help. He stands there, his golden aura slowly fades away. A single tear falls from his eyes.  
"You are the only one…..the only one left…."  
SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
"…..who can stop this……"_  
_SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

"…….this who holds power to…"  
SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
"…..the power to save us all…."  
SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

He turns to face the creature who will wants him dead.  
_I will face my death….._  
The creature rises its claws.  
_…knowing that you and all others like you will be stopped by her…  
_It slashes the angel with ease. He falls to the ground, bleeding. He slowly closes his amber eyes, life fading away from them.  
_…she will stop you, the last of us, WILL STOP YOU!!!  
_With that last passing thought, he closes his eyes on a dying world.

_I don't understand! What am I!!!? What was he trying to say? Why me?!  
_There's only black.  
_Who is he? I don't get it!  
_She falls deeper and deeper. Nothing but black, nothing at all. Whispers that say nothing make their hissing noises.

_I'm alone.  
_There's a blinding white light over head.  
_What is that? I can't see! I hear voices. What's happening?_

She sees two men in the sky clashing with one another. They were like gods, you could feel their power, the heat of their battle. Both were surrounded with their own auras of golden power. They fought with such poetry, such balance and passion. What are they? Who are they? Whatever or whoever they were, they lived in a bright and serene world. She slowly lost consciousness as she fell gracefully to the earth. The "gods" had noticed her and captured her in midair.

_Please, please, please._

Exhasted, she fell asleep in the "god's" arms, hoping that this was all just a dream. Elsewhere danger was building for her and these new strangers. What could be so important about this girl or the angel of her dreams?

Evil lightning13 here, I'm working on Ch.3 and I'm almost done. I hope you continue to review and enjoy. Once I finish this story I'll be writing another shortly after but it won't be the same type of story. I plan to make a more serious work than this one and very dark. Hope you keep reading and reviewing and hope to get a lot of posative feedback.


	3. In The Storm

Wow, I can't believe I started writing this chapter so soon after just finishing Ch.2. Well I very much want this to be a good story and hope people will enjoy it. I plan to get to the good stuff as soon as possible. I also hope that later chapters will be longer and better written. Thank you for your reviews and support-Evil lightning13 aka Saruki

_italics-thoughts _"normal speech"

_Chapter 3_

_In the Storm  
_

"You must save us. You must survive and live on to avenge us. You are our only hope. You must follow your density."

Flashes and blurs of faces and places hold her hostage in a realm of oneself. A spinning puzzle of dreams or forgotten memories or perhaps even visions. Whatever they may be, they mean nothing to her. All they are, are that has happened, is just a dream, a hallunation. Or is it?

_Voices? Whose? Probably my mom's._

"Think she's okay?" "Who knows. What I want to is where did she come from and why she was falling..."

_Falling?! Was it a dream? Calm down, I must of just fallen out of bed. And mom must have brought __**another **__guy home and not told him that she has a daughter._

"When she wakes up, don't push her to hard Vegeta..."

_Vegeta!!!!! What?!!!!!!! That can't be possible, something's not right! This must be some kind of joke! Yeah that's right, Calm down, just calm down. You don't want to provoke another panic attack. Not like last time!_

"Have it your way Kakarrot."

_Kakarrot!!!!! No fucking way, No fucking way, I'm dreaming, this is a dream, this isn't real, I'm imaging this, not real not real!_

She opens her eyes hoping that she back home, waking up from a hard day at school only to have her hopes crushed as the reality of it all slaps her silly, shocking her to the blink of no return. Goku and Vegeta stare at her wondering if she's alright. Twitch, twitch. Her eyes vibrate with all of her nervous energy and stress. She begins shaking with all the tension she feels. Tears soon form in her eyes from frustration and disbelief.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!! THIS **ISN'T HAPPENING**! NO FUCKING WAY!!! I'M CRAZY, IT'S **NOT REAL!!!!** HELP ME, I'M SEEING THINGS, PLEASE."

Goku and Vegeta covered their sensitive ears from the banshee screams she mustered.

"WELL KAKARROT, YOU WONDERED IF SHE WAS FINE, WELL THERE'S YOUR ANSWER!!"

"SHE'S JUST SCARED, IT'LL WORK OUT!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!! I'M SEEING THINGS, THERE NOT REAL, **THERE NOT REAL!!!!**

She continued to scream trying to convince herself that everything was just a dream or something like it. Goku and Vegeta still covering their ears waiting for her to calm down, Vegeta couldn't wait for Goku's prediction to occur anymore. The high-pitched screams were too much to stand, he snapped.

"**THAT'S IT!!!!!" **Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. This outburst surprised both Goku and the girl.

"**IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL REGRET US TRYING TO HELP YOU!!!!"**

She stopped screaming in fear of Vegeta had said and didn't know what to expect from the enraged Saiyan. This bewilder state didn't last long when she saw the door behind Goku wide open!

_Now's my chance. I gotta get outta here. I gotta figure out what's goin' on. _With that last thought, she slowly stood up on tired legs and bolted towards the door without a second thought bulldozing through Vegeta and pushing the dazed Goku out of the way and straight out of the room. She panicly runs down the hallway hoping that the two strange men aren't very fast. She looks over her shoulder to see if she's being followed. There was no sign to either of them. She sighs with relief and just when she turns around she runs into someone. She doesn't have time to look who she ran into and gets up and keeps running. She makes it to the front door and just as she opens it and other person is in her way. Several, in fact. She doesn't have time to think about her actions. She simply plows through the crowd in the doorway. With closed eyes, she runs into the woods. After some time of running she begins to slow down. Finally she stops and looks at her surroundings. There's nothing but trees and other types of shrubbery.

_Where the fuck am I? Why am I here?_

"So you're the girl that they found..."

Frighten and surprised by the sudden voice, she jumps back and is ready to bolt away once again. A towering green man came out of the shadows of the trees. He wore a turban and a white cape blowing in the soft breeze. He had sharp features as well as a sharp stare.

"Well...what are you doing out here? I don't think that you're well enough to take a stroll in the woods nor would Goku let you leave with such low energy." he said with a calm, sarcastic tone.

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you? What are you? Want do you want from me?" she franticly asked the green man.

"I'm Piccolo and I'm a Namek."

"A what? Whadaya mean a "Namek?"

"If you come back with me, we'll explain everything to you and then maybe you can answer some questions that we have."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, with you or anyone else!"

"Piccolo! You found her, I was worried that she might have gotten into trouble out here."

"Don't worry Goku, she's confused and suspicious but she's fine."

She couldn't take all this running around and confusion. She wanted answers, but more than anything she to go home or at least to get away from these odd people. She couldn't take being surrounded by them nor not understand why they "cared" so much about her. It's not like anyone has ever cared before. Not even her mother.

_I can't take it anymore. I hate these people. They don't care. They're just trying to act like they do, but the truth is: no one really ever does care and if they do, they only want something out of it._

And with that grim thought she cleared her throat as if to speak, but they didn't hear her. What would she say to them anyway? She never told anyone of what she thought or how she saw others. No one truly knew her. Why would this time be any different from any other time in her pitiful life? They were distracted by each other and so she had another opportunity. Boy, are these people slow or what? She quickly began running, feeling better from early thanks to the adrenaline still pumped into her system and now being pumped again.

"Hey Dad! She's running away again!" a young man yelled to the man called Goku.

"Great, she's gonna get herself killed if she keeps doing that."

"Let her be for now Kakarrot."

"Vegeta...?"

"She needs some time to calm down. Clearly she doesn't be with us nor does she trust us. Let her go."

"Yeah, ya got a point. Maybe if we let her run it out maybe she'd be a little more corporative if we give her her space."

"Yeah, that's all we can hope for. For her to cool down and hope that she'll come back...unharmed."

She ran and ran and ran. Just as the sun was setting she finally called it quits and rested in a clearing. She sat down trying to catch her breath and trying to make sense of things.

_What's going on? Why am I here? How is it even possible that I'm in this place? I mean I've only as Dragonball Z being some anime show where aliens, magic and androids exist. I've only heard about it from those anime kids back at school who sat by me in class. It's not possible! Or have I become crazy? And even if I am crazy, why would I be thinking about Dragonball Z. I've never even seen the show. I know a few characters from what I've heard. But still...and that weird...dream. What's wrong with me? Why is this happening?_

The sky grew dark as the rain soon began to fall as if the gods themselves were crying. The thunder roared and the lightning quickly flashed briefly lighting the way for lost souls. With the falling water so did the tears of our young girl. Night had turned into a depressing scene where once stars were miniature suns now replaced by lightning-lit drops of rain. Soon the wind began to pick on, turning the harmless rain into sharp, freezing needles of water. The afternoon was very cool as if autumn was ending and winter beginning to set it. She had been walking down a dirt road hoping that there was a town nearby, but to avail. The mountain road seemed to go on for miles and miles.

_Maybe I should back. It's freezing and the rain isn't helping. I normally don't mind a windy, rainy day. That's because I normally would have a nice warm house to go to, but not today. They probably wouldn't what to help me now, not after what I said and did. Like I wanted to be around those freaks! I stand the "self-righteous" type. They always think that they're doing the right thing, but when it comes down ta it, they only want attention! I'm better off on my own._

Back at Goku's house, the Z-warriors wait in the hopes that their mystery guest will return at any moment. When they saw the rain and heard the howling of the wind they grew more and more concerned for her well being. No longer able to contain their worries finally one of the fighters broke their silence.

"You think that maybe we should go looking for her? I mean just look outside, it's not exactly a picnic." a short bald man said.

"Yeah, I agree with Krillin. We should go looking for her. What if something happens to her and we aren't there to help? Then what is she gonna do?" a scarred fighter with long spiked hair tied into a ponytail. "Come on Goku, what da ya say?"

The one they called Goku stood by the window. For the moment everyone's eyes were on him as he stood there as if deeply thinking of what to do. After a long moment of silence he finally spoke.

"Yeah, let's go find her. She's probably cooled down enough and this weather wouldn't make her object to a warm bed."

The others quickly ran out the door and took off. Vegeta waiting quietly for Goku to come out and join the others. He wasn't surprised that Vegeta was outside.

"What is it Vegeta? I don't think that you came all the way out here for a visit."

"Ha...you know me a bit too well Kakarrot." After a brief pause he continued on.

"I don't know what it is about that girl, but I can't shake the feeling that something is about happen and it's not a particularly good thing."

" I know how you feel, Vegeta, but we can't just sit here waiting for it to happen and I rather it happen around us than for her to face it alone."

"You saw how she reacted to us. I don't think she's people person."

"Hmm...Yeah she reminds me of you."

"What! I was never fearful like that brat!" Vegeta snarled.

"I'm kidding Vegeta! Geez, you haven't lightened up a bit after a few years. I mean you'd think that after fighting Majin Buu would loosen ya up a bit." Goku chuckled a bit.

"Hmph...joke all you want Kakarrot, but I'm being serious."

Goku straighten up again and put on a serious face and all signs of humor left the atmosphere all at once. The rain fell down harder and the wind was picking up speed and coldness. The trees around them were whipped back and forth by the sheer force of the wind. Goku and Vegeta remained silence as the weather worsens. They stood there as if they both knew that "something" that they were talking about was about to happen at any given moment. Finally Vegeta broke the silence.

"What do you think is going to happen now that this girl is here? What could she possible do?"

"I honestly don't know Vegeta, but what I do think is...that she doesn't know either. I'm sure she's just scared. Whatever she has to do with it, we'll help her."

Vegeta just stared at Goku and smirked at him.

"Whatever you say Kakarrot."

_Geez! Why did it have ta be so freakin' cold? And raining too._

She walked in the dark, unknowing to what lie ahead of her. Her tired legs continued on by habit if nothing else was driving them forward. Several tears fell from her face. She wiped them away trying to keep her wits about her, but still that nagging feeling of what to do lingered around like a dark shadow. Unknowingly there was that very shadow luring behind her, following her very move. Too tired to be aware of her surroundings, she continued on. The dark figure grew closer and closer to their target. Else where the Z-fighters desperate to find the unsuspecting stranger. A strange feeling of being watched kicked in...only too late. She turned only to face her new stalker tower over her like some monster in a horror movie. The figure struck her hard enough to knock her unconscious. Wahhhhm! She fell limply to the icy wet ground. Her attacker standing above, pleased with their easy prey captured.

Meanwhile, the Z-gang were still on their search Goku sensed a lowering energy level. _Oh no! It's her, something must have happened! I have to get there, fast! _He focused on the fading power level and used his Instant Transmition technique the reach her. Goku teleported to the area were this mystery villain stood grinning at fallen prey._ Damn, I'll have to get him away from her and get her to safety! I gotta distract him only until the others can catch up._ He cautiously inched closer towards them quickly threw an small energy blast not wanting to harm the girl, but to get the enemy's attention away from her. The figure moves out of the way and away from her. He lunches at Goku and tries to punch him. Goku quickly moves out of the and throws another energy blast only this time it's more powerful. The blast hits its mark. A loud groan comes from the mystery figure. With little strength, he vanishes, fleeing the scene. Goku sighs in relief that nothing serious has happened.

_That was a close one! I wish I knew were he with to. _The Sayain looks down at her blank expression and sighed with relief. He picks her up and flies to join the others. After finding everyone, she is resting back at Goku's house while the Z-gang talk about the pervious events.

"So does anyone have an idea about what's been going on lately?" Yamcha asked pretty annoyed.

"No, we'll just have to be on our guard and see what happens next." Goku calmly says. The others just nod and follow Goku's advice. Later that night, the storm still continued. The thunder shook the earth, the rain stung the ice needles and showed no sign of letting up. Vegeta had decided to stay, he wanted to talk to Goku in privet.  
"Vegeta, I thought that you left like the others!" Goku said not expecting him to be there.

"Kakarrot, I wanted to talk to you without the others here knowing about this little "situation" we have on our hands."  
"Well ok then. Shoot then ready."  
"First off, what happened to her? She was unconscious when you brought her back."  
"Wow, I didn't think that you'd care that much, but she was attacked by someone."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, afraid not. They were wearing a black cloak so I couldn't see their face anyway."

"You're getting rusty, Kakarrot." Vegeta smirked

"Hmph, I liked to see you try without injuring her and catching him then." Goku pouted.

"Things are going to get interesting around here."  
"Only you would say that, Vegeta."  
"I know that you can sense that much, might as well enjoy it. Besides, all these years of peace are boring me out of my mind. I need a challenge. You're starting to bore me too."

"Hey! I'm not boring!"

"We've fought and sparred with each other for years. The intension of the battle, the thrill is gone."  
"Aww, I thought you weren't semimetal." Goku grinned.  
"Hmph, you would be the only one that would know that." Vegeta huffed.

* * *

The two Saiyans continued on with their conversation keeping watchful guard on the strange girl. She had been sleeping ever since Goku rescued her. The storm continued without fail. It didn't seem that it would end any time soon. Elsewhere the injuried figure returned to his comrades with the bad news.  
"Here he comes!!!" one of the four shout  
"Well, where is the girl, now come on where is she!?" another demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't have her." he said limping over to the others. " I was attacked by someone and he escaped with the girl."  
**"UNACCEPTABLE!!!!! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!! ATTACKED?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?! YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT SHE IS TO OUR PLANS!!! IF SHE IS TO REMEMBER...DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS FOR US! WE WILL GET THE GIRL AND KILL THIS ATTACKER AND ANYONE ELSE WHO GETS IN THE WAY!!!! UNDERSTOOD?!" **howled one of the hooded figures. The others simply nodded and asked him what they should do to correct this error in their plan. After calming down a bit to think, he finally speaks.

"We will wait for you to heal. While we wait, we shall study our enemy. Finding out his weaknesses and observe him closely. Maybe we might find some use for him yet, after all he did manage to harm Mitio quite badly."  
"He has many allies with him, I managed to sensed others energy levels that are quite powerful too." the injuried Mitio adds(author's note: he's name pronounced Me-te-no, I'll be doing this every so often just in cased you guys get confused or something)  
"Then we watch his friends too and learn their weaknesses! I will not tolerant failure anymore!! I want this to end quickly and without any problems!"  
"Yes, sir!" the other four reply(author's note: there's 5 altogether)

* * *

"Vegeta?"

"What is it, Kakarrot?"

"I...nevermind." Goku sighed and turned away from Vegeta.

"Kakarrot..." Vegeta said to make Goku look back.

"Yeah Veg..mmhp" stopping Goku from speaking Vegeta kissed him firmly on his lips. Goku was so surprised by this he leaned forward, deepening the kiss. Vegeta broke the kiss leaving Goku in a heated dazed.

"Kakarrot...Kakarrot...Kakarrot..."

"Oh sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean to zone out like that. Hehehe." Goku apologized giving his famous grin and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Vegeta..." Goku wanted to tell his feelings for him, but he just couldn't risk their friendship after so many years.

"Hmm, what is it Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"It's nothing, good night Vegeta." putting on a false smile so Vegeta wouldn't think that anything was wrong with Goku. It worked as Vegeta went back to Capsule Corp. Goku couldn't sleep after what happened so he decided to watch over the girl.  
_Hmm, I wonder who are you are. I wonder why that guy was going to take you. There's more to you than meets the eye, huh? Well you just sleep, I'll watch over you. Tomorrow we'll start over and get some answers...hopefully._

Throughout the night, Goku watched the girl to keep his mind off of Vegeta. Vegeta, on the other hand, was thinking more about Goku than the current situation.

_What the hell was Kaka rot's deal today? He seemed as if he wanted to tell me something, but if he had something to say, then why didn't he? I've never know him to hide anything from anyone, especially me. We're the last of our kind...we have an understanding that couldn't be compared with anything. So why is he hiding something? It's late, I'll figure it out tomorrow.  
_

The rain and wind whipped and howled. The darkness of the clouds matching the blackest of hearts and souls. If not for the storm, the planet would have been thought dead. It seemed as if the thunder were the roar of beast and lightning its eyes blazing in midnight. The rain, its harshness and the wind, its powerful presence pushing everything away from it. As the storm raged on, the girl was fast asleep, dreaming of the a place and time known yet unknown. And just as the story began and continues with...it was raining and there was a girl that could be seen walking. Only this time, I'm there and she sees me. I open my mouth, but she defeats me.

"Who are you?" she asks.

This time...I can answer her.

* * *

Saruki: Hey bitches! I finished ch.3...Goku!  
Goku: About freaking time! Well, now you have two stories now.  
Saruki: And more to come.  
Vegeta: Haha, Kakarrot's gay for me!  
Goku: Shut up! Vegeta! What were you saying on One Boring Day...something about you being gay!  
Vegeta: Don't make me rape you...  
Goku: 0o0!!!?  
Vegeta: ..of your pride!  
Saruki: Omega! Vegeta, only my friends and myself are only to say that.  
Vegeta: oh well.  
Goku: Saruki, you're the one making us talking! You're the one writing this!!!  
Saruki: Mwwhaha! I know, it's like the Matrix only it's me and there is Yaoi!  
Goku: WTF? Damnit stop making say what you want me to say!!  
Saruki: Never!!  
Vegeta: You forgot the disclaimer on this.  
Saruki: Ha! no I didn't! I put it on the 1st chapter.  
Vegeta: Damnit! I still get to be Seme, right?  
Saruki: Hell fucking yeah!  
Goku: 0o0! TTTT, NOOOO! (cries)  
Vegeta: Too bad Kakarrot.  
Goku: I don't wanna! I'm not gay!  
Saruki: You better find some queerness! God! Be it 10pm!  
Next Chapter: Chapter 4: In the Dream 


	4. Author's NoteUpdate

Update

Many things in my life have changed. This story was posted in 2006, written a year or two earlier than that. At the time of writing this story, I was very young and now I'm a different person. I haven't written in a long time nor do I know when I might pick this up. Taking a quick look at this story, I am deeply displeased at my own writing. Again I have changed as time has passed and I no longer related to the characters or story. If anything, I will neither place this story on hiatus or discontinue it. If I ever get around to start writing on it again, then I've have to do a complete rewrite.

For those who enjoyed it, thank you for your support, but from now I have ideas for other things and projects. However at this time, things are a bit unstable, no inspiration and other stressful factors. I, again, appreciate any support given and hope to come back to this creative outlet, but now is not the time for me.

Thank you


End file.
